Our Family
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy wants to have a child with Sharon. Sharon doesn't feel sure. Whether she will accept his suggestion? Whether Andy's dream will come true? Read and find out ...
1. Desire

_**A/N: I think of this idea. Andy wants to have a child with Sharon, but she doesn't feel sure. I hope you like it. And please leave a review if you can. Your opinion is very important to me. I will also be happy to tell me whether I should continue this story. Thanks!**_

* * *

It was a different day. Sharon and Andy had spent the weekend together. Tonight Andy was brought Sharon to the movies. She felt the happiest woman when she was with Andy. During the whole film, Andy gently holding Sharon's hand. He kept trying to hide his desire, but couldn't. He wanted to talk to Sharon about his great desire. He loved madly Sharon, he knew that she was the woman of his life. When together they approached the car, Sharon started talking about this wonderful movie and lovely evening.

"Andy, you know, I've never felt so good. The weekend was wonderful. The movie also, everything that was done with you was wonderful." she smiled. Andy nodded with a smile, lost in his thoughts. Sharon felt the tension in his eyes.

"Andy, what's happening?" she asked nervously. Andy sighed.

"What? I didn't understand." Sharon put her hand on his face.

"Look at me," she said sternly, "I know something is wrong. Tell me. What happened?" Andy didn't know if he should say his wish. He was afraid of her reaction. Their relationship was still new, but he loved Sharon wholeheartedly. He was obliged to share with her.

"Sharon, can we talk on the way home?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded slightly.

"Of course. I want you to tell me the truth. Your strange behavior worry me." Sharon got into the car. Andy drove thoughtfully. He was not sure of himself. Was this the right time? How would she react? He can'r stop thinking about those possibilities. Sharon looked at him carefully. She was very anxious and impatient. She couldn't wait any more.

"Andy, stop the car." she commanded sternly.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Just stop." she repeated. Andy stopped the car and stared at Sharon's green eyes, who looked at him angrily. He feared more than ever by her reaction.

"Andy, I can't wait. What happens to you? For several days you behave strangely. Throughout the weekend you were thinking. What do you think so thoroughly?" Andy took a deep breath and gently took her hand.

"Sharon, actually ... I want to share something very important with you, but I have no courage and I am afraid of your reaction." Sharon was confused by his words.

"Wait a minute ... I don't understand. '"

"I talk nonsense maybe, but I can't hide anymore." Sharon really didn't understand anything.

"Andy, stop talking like a crossword. What is happening?" she asked again. Andy sighed wearily.

"Well, I'll tell you everything. But I want you to be calm." Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Look, Sharon ... For a long time I have a great desire that I want to share with you. '"

"What?"

"Sharon, I ... I want a baby." Sharon's eyes widened. _Baby_ ... It was the only thing she had heard.

"What?" asked Sharon to make sure.

"I want a baby Sharon, that's all. I want to have our child." Sharon bit her lip.

"Andy, you're kidding? '"

"Not Sharon. It is my wish, my dream. I want to have a son or daughter, I want to raise our child together."

"Andy, I ... I don't know what to say. ''

"Sharon, I love you. I want to have a child with you. You're the woman of my life."

"Andy, I'm not sure. We're old to have a child." she said sharply.

"No Sharon, we're not old. We're able to raise our child." He shrugged plaintively. Sharon sighed.

"Andy, what children will think?"

"Sharon, I'm sure that they will be happy. Please." Sharon looked at him sadly and thoughtfully. She didn't feel ready to raise another child.

"Andy, I'm not sure." she noted.

"I think you want to have a child with me." he said sadly.

"Of course I'd like, but don't feel ready for this move right now. Andy, our relationship is new and should first get married. Where you had an idea for a baby?"

"When we slept for the first time ... Even then I was pondering this wonderful idea. I have great desire to have a child with the woman of my life. Do it for me, dear. I am convinced that you will be a wonderful mother to our child." He kissed her gently and deep on her lips. Sharon backed away slightly to catch her breath.

"Andy sounds like a good idea, but I can't decide so quickly. Besides, I'm too old. How will birth the baby?"

"Sharon, I said it before. You're not very old. '"

"I am fifty-one years old." she said firmly.

"Yes, at this age there are many women who have children. Sharon promise, you think? This will be our second chance." he said pleadingly stroking her hair. He kissed her gently on the neck and whispered in her ear, "You will think?" Sharon grinned.

"For which?" His lips were in hers.

"For our baby." he laughs.

"I'm not sure ." Sharon pulled him back slightly. Andy sighed with disappointment.

"Andy, please understand me. I need time. I want to rethink things well." Andy nodded with a slight smile.

"I don't hurry dear. I will wait for your consent as long as you want. I love you." he said softly and kissed her gently. Sharon was confused. The idea for the baby - _their baby_ was not bad, but she felt confused and she needed time to decide. She didn't want to disappoint Andy, because she loved him. He was the man of her life.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came home. She threw the keys tired and sat down on the couch.

"Mom." Rusty suddenly come.

"Oh, Rusty, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, Mom. How was the movie with Andy?" he asked curiously. Sharon thought and smiled.

"It was great. The movie was great. ''

"I'm glad that everything was good." Sharon decided to ask Rusty whether he would like to have a brother or sister.

"Rusty, can I ask you something? '"

"It depends on the question." he grinned. Sharon looked at him with a stern look.

"Well, it was stupid. You can ask me." Sharon sighed.

"Okay. Rusty, would you like to have a brother or sister?" Sharon's question was shocked Rusty.

"Of course. In fact I've always wanted, but ... why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just asked. ''

"Well. It was illogical question. But ... doesn't matter. I need some sleep." Rusty said, and kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon smiled softly. She had no doubt that her children will respond well. But what would think the team for them with Andy? They would probably make fun. She ruled out that possibility. Sharon took her purse and walked wearily into the bedroom. She lay on the bed thoughtfully. She needed to talk to someone. She decided that she can talk to Andrea - her best friend. Sharon called her and they decided to talk tomorrow at the office.

* * *

The next day, Sharon sat pensively in her office. Andy was with Provenza when Andrea arrived. She went toSharon's office immediately.

"Sharon, what's happening?" she asked impatiently. Sharon sighed.

"Sit down Andrea." Andrea sat beside her in anticipation.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Since yesterday I haven't stopped to think. ''

"For what?"

"Andrea, yesterday Andy told me something I never expected to hear." Andrea was worried.

"Something bad?"

"No, somethnig really nice, but I'm not sure. ''

"Sharon, I don't understand. What's happening? What did he say?" Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "Well ... Andy ... Andy wants to have a baby." Andrea's eyes widened.

 _"Baby?"_ she repeated.

"Yes, I told him that we're old, and I'm not sure and ..-"

"Sharon, this is wonderful. You will have a child with the person you love. '"

"You think so? '"

"Yes, of course. Sharon, the baby will be your second chance.''

"I don't know Andrea. I'm confused. What will think the children and the team?" Andrea took her hand.

"Calm down Sharon. I'm sure that everyone will be happy. "She said encouragingly. Sharon sighed.

"Don't you think I'm a little old to have a baby?" Andrea laughed slightly.

"Sharon, you're not old. You're able to raise another baby. Give this chance to Andy, to you too. You will see everything will be wonderful." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Okay, I'll talk to Andy." Andrea smiled.

"I hope that you will solve everything."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon went to Andy's desk.

"Andy, can we talk in my office? Now?" Andy nodded.

"Of course." They went into the office, closed the blinds tightly, and sat down to talk. Sharon's hands trembled. She didn't know what she's doing right now. But she wanted to give this chance to Andy. Andy felt that she was trembling.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Sharon took a deep breath and said, "Andy, do you still want? " Andy was surprised.

"What?"

"I asked if you still want a baby?" Andy went into shock.

"Of course Sharon. Of course, I want. To have a child with you is my greatest desire. "He smiled. Sharon kissed him gently.

"Andy, we'll have that chance. ''

"What? Does this mean that you ... '"

"Yes, I accept your offer of a baby - our baby." she said. Andy hugged her.

"Thank you Sharon, thank you very much. I love you. '"

"I love you too. "He kissed her deeply and tenderly. He was happy that Sharon has accepted his request to have their child.

"I know you'll be a great mother." Andy smiled.

"I have no doubt that you'll be a great father. "She grinned. Suddenly Sykes interrupted them.

"Captain, the suspects are in the interview room. '"

"I'm coming right now." Sharon said, and took her glasses.

"Thank you Sharon." said Andy again. Sharon smiled.

"We'll talk later." she said and went into the interview room. Provenza suddenly came to Andy.

"Why you're so happy?" Andy laughed.

"You'll understand soon." he said and sat on his desk. Provenza rolled his eyes from the vague response.

* * *

About 1 hour later, Sharon came out of the interview room and walked toward her office. Andy stopped her.

"Sharon?"

"Oh, Andy ..."

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Sure. I feel tired from the long day." They went back to the office.

"Sharon, you're sure that you already want to have a child with me?" Sharon looked at him uncertainly. She sighed.

"Yes, Andy. The idea is wonderful. In addition, I really love kids. To have a child with you would be wonderful. But I worry about children's reaction." Andy approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry honey. They will be happy, I'm sure. ''

"Nicole?"

"Nicole too. She'll also be pleased to have a brother or sister. You know her well." Andy assured her. Sharon smiled softly. Andy looked lovingly into her green eyes.

"I love your smile." he whispered and kissed her passionately. Sharon pulled him back slightly.

"No Andy. Here is not the place. Not in my office." she grinned.

"Okay ..."

"Look, let's go to dinner and later will go to the place where we will be just you and I." Andy smiled.

"Where for example?"

"I have not yet decided, but ... maybe in your apartment." She laughed slightly. Andy kissed her cheek. Sharon took her purse and the two went to a nearby restaurant.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. A second chance

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews of the first chapter. They really mean a lot to me and give me courage to move on. So ... Sharon is worried that her age will be a hindrance to have a child with Andy, but Andy is convinced that they will have this chance together. Please leave a review if you can. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Sharon and Andy were in the restaurant. They looked at each other lovingly, but Andy could feel the anxiety in Sharon's eyes. He gently took her hand.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" Sharon sighed and with a slight smile, replied, "Yes, don't worry. I'm just thoughtful. '"

"Sharon, what's happening? What are you thinking? '"

"Andy, I love the idea of having our child, but at my age it would be difficult to conceive."

"Sharon, I know it will be difficult for us. But let's try. I know that your pregnancy will be risky, but will not lose anything if we try. It can happen miracle - our miracle." He smiled encouragingly. Sharon smiled softly.

"Oh, Andy ... You're so different. When I was pregnant with Emily and Ricky, I didn't have Jack's support. He never was a good husband and father. You're so sweet, you know how to calm me." Andy smiled, holding her hand.

"I know that. But I promise you that I will be a good father. '"

"I have no doubt. You will be the best father." While they were much immersed in conversation, the waiter approached them.

"What would you like?" he asked. Andy looked at the menu again. He looked at Sharon and said, "Sharon, something to drink?" Sharon thought for a moment.

"I would like an orange juice." she smiled. Andy was surprised. In general, she liked to drink white wine.

"Okay." Andy sighed, "One orange juice and red wine for me." The waiter wrote the orders and left them. Sharon was still looking at the menu to choose a food. Andy stared at her. He was curious about her order. Sharon looked at him under her glasses. She left the menu on the table, took off her glasses and looked at him with a smile.

"I know what you think Andy. You're surprised that I ordered orange juice, right?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Actually, yes. Sharon, you love white wine, but today for the first time you ordered orange juice." Sharon laughed.

"You forget very quickly lieutenant. ''

"What? What did I do? '"

"Andy, we want to have a baby. I have to restrict some things. Like wine, for example. I'm also aware that this period will be difficult, but I really got used to the idea of our child. So I'll not drink wine." Andy nodded in agreement. He was happy that Sharon has accepted fully the idea of their child. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He blamed himself for all these pointless disputes in the past. How he was able to argue with a woman like Sharon? He smiled softly. Perhaps it was a bitter start, of the sweet love.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy decided to walk in the fresh air. The moon was shining bright as the sun. The sky was covered with stars. Andy gently holding Sharon's hand, as she put her head on his shoulder. They stopped for a moment. He stared into her green eyes that looked at him lovingly. He really loved this woman and there was no doubt that she just has to be his child's mother.

"Sharon, I love when you're with me." Sharon smiled and kissed him gently.

"I also. How beautiful night, right? The sky is filled with stars. The moon shines so brightly." Andy gently wrapped his arms around her waist. They both looked up at the sky. Smile shone on their faces. They feel so happy and comfortable together.

"Sharon, when I was little, I was always outside at night. But I had a reason." Sharon taut sense of curiosity and asked, "What reason?" Andy hugged her tightly, still looking at the stars.

"The reason was very simple. I loved watching falling stars. I was convinced that when I saw a falling star, I had to wish something. And the interesting thing was that when I wanted something, I was getting what I wanted." Sharon smiled and looked into his brown eyes with love.

"What do you mean?" Andy sighed.

"Sharon, we can do it now. Let's wish something when we see a falling star." Sharon nodded with a smile. They didn't take their eyes from the beautiful shining stars. Suddenly they noticed a falling star. They silently looked at each other. Now spoke only their eyes. The silence was soothing. A few minutes later, Andy said, "I hope that you wanted the same." Sharon kissed him gently on the lips.

"I am sure."

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." These moments were unforgettable. Andy pulled her gently to him and kissed her slowly and passionately. Sharon pulled back slightly, took a little breath and said, "Andy, I think we should go somewhere where we'll be alone. " Andy nodded with a slight smile, and they went Andy's apartment. Tonight, Rusty was with his friends and Sharon was peaceful that nobody would ask her questions where she spent the night.

* * *

In Andy's apartment, the night was quiet but passionate. They made love all night. Sharon felt a real woman after so many years. She was convinced that Andy is the man of her life. She knew that at her age will be difficult to get pregnant, but not impossible. She thinks that the child would be a great gift for them. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy lay together holding each other. Sharon felt comfortable in Andy's arms. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Andy, I know I shouldn't think so, but ... if I can't get pregnant?" You'll be with me? "Sharon's question was hurt Andy.

"Sharon, of course I'll be with you forever. You're the woman of my life. The baby is not an option, just wish. I'm not saying that I want to have a child at all costs." He pointed sharply. Sharon smiled sadly.

"I know Andy. But you really want to have a child. I need to consult a doctor about it." Andy kissed her gently.

"Don't worry dear. Even if we can't have a child, this is not the end of the world. I love you and will always love you. '"

"I love you. I can't believe I've found you so late." Andy hugged her tighter.

"It doesn't matter. It is important that you and I will build our future." Sharon smiled. She believed that they can still have a child despite the late age. It was a difficult stage of their lives, but they were strong to handle. Sharon felt happy but tired. She cuddled in Andy and fell asleep in his arms. Andy smiled. He was convinced that whatever happens to their lives from now, they will always be together.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon had prepared breakfast for her and Andy. She felt happy from the beautiful night with Andy. But they were bound to be at work on time. So Sharon was hurrying to prepare everything properly. Andy went into the kitchen and saw Sharon to arrange the dishes on the table. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her scent.

"Good morning." he whispered softly.

"Good morning." she smiled.

"I didn't know that you will make a special breakfast for us." he grinned.

"Why not? Sit down." said Sharon. Andy nodded and sat down. The breakfast looked great. Sharon sat beside him, and he looked at the clock.

"Andy, hurry up. We shouldn't be late for work." she said sternly. Andy sighed.

"Okay, I know that our life is so." He frowned. Sharon laughed.

"Don't forget that I'm the boss, Lieutenant."

"Oh, then I'm only a lieutenant?"

"Little joke." She smiled softly. Andy decides to change the subject.

"How do you explain to Rysty?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry. Rusty was with friends all night. He'll be home today." Andy nodded with a slight smile and again gently took her hand.

"You know you're the only woman for me, right?" Sharon smiled.

"I know. You're the love of my life. I'm lucky that I have you. ''

"No, you're wrong," said Andy, "I'm lucky that I have you." Sharon and Andy looked at each other lovingly for a moment when Sharon realized that they are late for work.

"Well Andy, nevertheless ... It's time to work." Andy nodded unhappily. He liked to be alone with Sharon, but the work was very important ... Especially when she's the boss ...

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office and examined another murder case. She sighed wearily, threw her pen and leaned back. At first the idea of a baby with Andy, she didn't like it, but now she also wanted their baby as hard as he did. She wasn't sure if she could conceive. However, her age was advanced. While she sat pensively, Andrea came into her office.

"Sharon? Can we talk?"

"Of course." she said with a slight smile. Andrea sat beside her.

"So, how are things going? You already agree to have a baby with Andy?" Sharon sighed.

"Yes, Andrea. I very much want to have a child with Andy. I am confident that the children will be happy to have a brother or sister, but ... '"

"But what?" Andrea asked, confused.

"Andrea, my age has progressed. I doubt that I can't conceive." Andrea took her hand.

"I know Sharon. But it's not impossible. I know many women at your age who have babies. I know that you'll have that chance. You just need time." Sharon sighed.

"Thanks, Andrea. I hope you're right. But still, this pregnancy would be risky. I and the baby will be at risk. ''

"Sharon, calm down. You shouldn't think about these things. You have to think positively." Sharon nodded.

"Well, I know. Today I have consultation with the doctor. Can you accompany me? I can't go alone. '"

"Of course Sharon. I'm your friend."

* * *

After about 1 hour, Sharon and Andrea were in the hospital. Sharon was restless. She didn't know how to hold a conversation with the doctor. When she was summoned them, Sharon's heart would stop. Andrea helped her to calm down and they went into the doctor's office.

"Mrs. Sharon, what are your complaints?" asked the doctor immediately.

"Oh, no. I have no complaints ... Actually, I ... I came to consultation with you." The doctor nodded with a smile.

"What's the problem?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Look, I know it seems strange, but I and my partner want to have a baby ... ... we know that the age would be an obstacle. I'm fifty-one years old. He's fifty-two." Andrea held Sharon's hand for support.

"Actually, in truth, I'm surprised to hear that. It's a good thing for you, and I understand, it's not impossible at your age. But you're aware that it would be risky pregnancy and ... -'"

"I know, Doctor, but I and Andy, want to have a child. ''

"Doctor, Sharon and Andy are a new couple and are wish to raise their child." interjected Andrea. The doctor nodded.

"I understand. If you want, then I have nothing to tell you. I want you to come back a consultation with your partner. It would be very good to talk with you both." Sharon nodded.

"Of course. We'll come soon. Thank you. '"

"If this is your desire, the age will not be an obstacle." Andrea smiled. The doctor was encouraged Sharon. When Sharon and Andrea went out of the hospital, Andrea said, "Sharon, now you have to be more relaxed. The doctor said, you can still have children." Sharon smiled softly.

"Yes, I hope that this will be so. ''

"You'll see, you and Andy will be a happy family." Andrea said.

* * *

In the evening, Sharon went wearily home. She saw Rusty that watching a movie in the living room.

"Rusty, how are you?" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm fine, Mom, I hope that you are. '"

"I am." she said quietly.

"Mom, Andy called a moment ago."

"Oh, what did he say? '"

"Nothing, just asking if you're at home. He said, he would come to dinner." said Rusty. Sharon sighed.

"Okay." She went to her bedroom to change her clothes.

* * *

The evening was calm. Rusty dined in his room, while Sharon and Andy talked.

"The doctor told me that it is not impossible to have children." She smiled slightly.

"I am happy. This means that we have a chance."

"Yes, actually we have to go to consultation together. '"

"Of course." Andy nodded, leaned down and kissed her gently.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Should there be reason to kiss you?" He grinned. He hugged her happy that they can have a chance together.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Baby Girl

_**A/N: I'm here with the third chapter. I hope you like it. Sharon and Andy found a baby at the crime scene. Andy is very attached to the little baby girl. He really would be the happiest person in the world if Sharon told him she's pregnant. But Sharon felt fear in herself, that they will never be able to have a child.**_ ** _And please leave a review if you can. Your opinion is very important to me. Enjoy it!_**

* * *

Sharon and Andy sat on the couch holding each other. Sharon felt awkward from the situation. Rusty could see them, but she felt very comfortable in Andy's arms. He gently stroked her silky hair.

"Andy ..." Sharon said with a smile.

"I'm listening, my dear .." he said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You still believe that we can have our child, but I'm confused. Our dream may never come true." Andy looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, I told you that the baby is not an option. If this happens it will be our miracle and we'll be very happy. But even if it doesn't happen, I will never give up on you, because you're the love of my life." He kissed her passionately. Sharon smiled softly.

"I'm grateful that I have you Andy. You're so different. I love you." she whispered softly. Andy smiled and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." Sharon looked at the clock.

"Oh, I want to check Rusty. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll wait." He grinned. Sharon walked into Rusty's room. She opened the door slightly and asked, "How are you Rusty?" He closed his laptop and answers, "I'm fine Mom." Sharon went inside, sat on the bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay sweetie. What are you doing? '"

"Nothing, just watching an interesting movie." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Very well. If there is anything let me know. I'll be in the living room with Andy.

"Ok." Rusty nodded slightly dissatisfied. Sharon playfully ruffled his hair and returned to the living room, where Andy was reading Sharon's book. It was really interesting book for Andy. The title was "Pregnancy and maternity" Sharon smiled softly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, you startled me." he admitted.

"I'm sorry." she said as she sat beside him. "I see that you're very curious about my book."

"Yes, actually, I didn't know that you read such a book. When you bought it?" Sharon took the book from his hands.

"I bought it when I realized that I also want to have a child with you. Whether this will happen, I'm interested to read it." she noted with a sad smile. Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, I'm sure that our miracle will happen. We just need time, that's all." Sharon smiled in response.

"I know because I always have your support." He hugged her tight. He really knew how to soothe her. Sharon backed away slightly from the hug.

"Andy, can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"Of course honey." Sharon took a deep breath and said, "Andy, can you stay with me tonight?" Andy smiled softly.

"As you wish, my dear. I'll be with you when you want. Because I love you. '"

"Thank you Andy, I love you and I need you. '"

"However," he grinned, "unfortunately tomorrow we have to go to work." Sharon laughed.

"Yes, unfortunately. I love spending time with you, but the work is always first lieutenant. ''

"Oh, of course, Captain." he kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss deepened more and they went into the bedroom, where they spent another passionate night.

* * *

The next morning, Rusty already ended with the breakfast. Sharon and Andy came together in the kitchen to him. Rusty wasn't very surprised to see Andy.

"Oh, good morning, Andy. I didn't know you were here at night." Andy smiled slightly.

"Yes, your mother suggested that, and I don't refused."

"Oh, I understand, great." He grinned, while Sharon took her favorite raspberry tea and sat down beside him.

"How are you?" She turned with a smile to Rusty.

"I'm fine, Mom, just tired. Last night I watched a movie." Sharon nodded.

"I know, but you should reduce the long watching." she said severely.

"Well." he agreed uncertainly. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. Andy handed her the phone with a smile.

"Hello, Lieutenant Provenza, something new?" she asked immediately.

"Captain, we are at the crime scene. You also have to come immediately. ''

"Well, I'm coming. Incidentally, you catch the suspects? "

"Not yet, but we'll catch them as soon as possible." he said.

"Good, very good. I'll see you there." Sharon said and hung up the phone.

"What's happening?" asked Andy impatient.

"We should immediately go to the crime scene." she said and took her purse. Andy nodded unanswered. He took his jacket and opened the door.

"Rusty, take care of yourself." Sharon said, and kissed her son, and left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy were already at the crime scene.

"Lieutenant Provenza." Sharon approached him.

"Captain, the victim is a 42 year old woman. We still don't know who's the killer, but we suspect that it might be her husband." he said quickly.

"It's possible," interjected Andy, "There are such people."

"Well, I should see the victim." Sharon said sternly, and the three went to the place where were lieutenant Tao and detective Sykes. The victim's body was covered in blood and had scars from swatter. She crouched slightly and carefully examine the body.

"There are many signs of swatter. Maybe she has been beaten to death." Sharon noted.

"It will be a more difficult case." said Andy. Sharon stood. Suddenly all heard baby crying.

"What is this crying?" Sharon asked, confused.

"It comes from the house." Sykes said.

"Let's check it out." Andy suggested. All went into the house and looked all rooms. The crying grew louder. Sharon and Andy went into victim's bedroom and were surprised. On the bed lay a baby. Sharon quickly took the baby in her arms. Andy inform all, that they found a baby.

"This must be victim's baby." Perovenza said.

"It's a girl. She's a beauty." Sykes said with a smile. Sharon couldn't take her eyes from the baby.

"She's lovely." Sharon kissed her lightly. Andy smiled.

"Lieutenant Tao is down with Sanchez. I'll go to them." Provenza said, as he led Sykes out with him.

"Sharon, she's really wonderful." Andy said with a smile.

"Poor girl. Her mother is murdered, and we don't know where's her father." Sharon said sadly.

"Sharon, I'm sure that we'll find the baby's father." Sharon looked at Andy with a smile.

"You want to hold her?" Andy didn't know what to say.

"Oh, I don't know, actually ..-"

"It's not scary Andy," she laughed, "take it". Sharon handed the baby carefully to Andy. He held her in his arms carefully. He smiled softly when the baby suddenly stopped crying. He felt happy. He was calmed the baby. Sharon smiled softly.

"Andy, you're great. She stopped crying." Andy nodded slightly. The baby was clutching his pinky with her little fingers .

"Oh, Andy, she really likes you." Sharon laughed.

"Oh, obviously. She's really wonderful." Sharon smiled. She loved watching Andy with babies. This was not the first time. She was convinced that if they had their child, he'll be a great father. For a moment she looked at her watch.

"Oh, Andy. All are waiting for us." Andy nodded and asked, "What do we do with this baby? '"

"We'll look for her father. Now let's go to the others." Andy still couldn't take his eyes off the little princess. When Sharon and Andy went to the others, they look at them a little strange.

"Hey, I see you're very attached to this baby." Provenza said sternly.

"Especially Lieutenant Flynn." Sykes added sarcastically. Provenza rolled his eyes. Sharon looked back at Andy.

"We need to find the baby's father and to question him. It seems that there is something suspicious in him." said Sharon.

"We'll find him." Provenza said. Sharon nodded. She wanted to find the little baby girl's father at any cost.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andy. Andy fed the baby carefully. Sharon had changed her diapers. Everything looked as if the baby was theirs.

"I hope that we'll find the baby's father soon." Sharon said looking at the baby.

"Sharon, I can't understand. Sometimes I get angry at such irresponsible parents. How can a person leave his child? What kind of father is he?" Andy frowned. Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. But there should be a reason." Andy sighed.

"Sharon, can you believe it? This baby smiles at me." he smiled.

"Yes, as if you're her father." She laughed slightly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Silence had fallen between them.

"Andy, I hope that we'll have that chance." Sharon said with a sad smile. Andy took her hand.

"We'll have Sharon." He said encouragingly. Sharon was accustomed to the idea of their child with Andy. She really wanted to happen their miracle. Suddenly Sykes went inside.

"Captain, we found the baby's father, he's currently in the interview room." Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm glad." Andy stayed with the baby at Sharon's office, while she and Sykes questioned the baby's father.

* * *

About 1 hour later, Sharon was pleased to have resolved the case. They had given the baby back to her father, who was shocked and devastated by his wife's loss. Now he was obliged to live for his little daughter. Sharon returned wearily to her office. She saw Andy, who sat sad. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, are you okay?" Andy nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm fine." Sharon sat next to him and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, you should be happy that we found the baby's father. '"

"Of course Sharon, I'm happy. But ..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. This baby really was wonderful . For a moment I thought that I'm her father." Sharon took his hand gently.

"I know how you feel. The little princess was very beautiful. I promise you that we'll have this chance together." Andy hugged her.

"I love you." he said quietly.

"I also." she smiled. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"You want to go home? '"

"Of course, I want to have dinner together like a real family." said Sharon. Andy nodded with a smile. They both went to Sharon's apartment. Rusty was sitting with his laptop in the living room.

"Good evening Rusty." Andy said with a smile entering inside.

"Good evening, Andy." Sharon threw the keys and sat on the couch tired. She kissed her son on the cheek.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. '"

"I'm glad." She turned to Andy, "Andy, I'll make dinner while you talk with Rusty." He nodded slightly. While Sharon was preparing dinner in the kitchen, she could hear Andy and Rusty's voices. She smiled, because they looked like father and son.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three dined together.

"How was work today?" Rusty asked curiously.

"Fatiguing." Sharon sighed, "We found a baby at the crime scene. ''

"Oh, what happened? '"

"Nothing the victim was baby's mother. But don't worry, we found her father." Sharon said with a slight smile. Rusty nodded.

"I am glad."

* * *

After dinner, Sharon and Andy sat on the couch watching a romantic movie, while Rusty was out with friends.

"Sharon ... '"

"Yes."

"I want to talk about something." Sharon looked at him.

"Something serious?"

"No, actually ... I would like you and I ... to live together." Sharon's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, Andy ... Is not it too early to think about this? '"

"Why Sharon? You and I love each other. Moreover, we think to have our child. Why shouldn't we live together?" Sharon thought for a moment.

"Oh, Andy ... I know that. This idea is good, but ... I need to talk with Rusty about it." she sighed. Andy took her hand.

"I'm sure that he will have no objection."

"I hope." said Sharon. Andy kissed her gently. He looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. Maybe I should go." he said. Sharon took his hand.

"Andy ... You can stay here if you want." Andy smiled.

"Are you sure?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure." she whispered softly. Suddenly Andy picked her up, and this really surprise Sharon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked playfully. He kissed her gently, taking her into the bedroom. Sharon sat on the bed.

"Now, you must tell me why you do that." she said sternly. Andy sat beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Oh, Sharon ... Should there be a reason?" He grinned and kissed her passionately. She pulled back slightly.

"What do you want?" she asked with a smile.

"You know. I love you." he said, and kissed her deeply. Nevertheless, Sharon felt the fear that they will never be able to have their own child. But she knew that she would always have Andy's support.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Two Pink Lines

_**A/N: This is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it! And please leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

It was Monday morning. Sharon was preparing for a new working day. She opened her wardrobe and picked her favorite costume. Black jacket, pale blue shirt and black pants. Suddenly her phone rang. She picked up the phone carefully and sighed slightly seeing Andy's name on the screen. She felt tired to talk to him. She ignored the phone call and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Andy was confused by her strange actions. Sharon was acting rather strangely in recent days. But he at any cost was determined to talk to her. With each passing day Sharon was convinced that she and Andy will not have a chance to have their child. She blamed herself. It was Andy's biggest wish, and she didn't want to disappoint him. Rusty walked sleepily to her. He kissed his mother on the cheek and sat down at the breakfast table. Sharon smiled softly and serves the breakfast before him. She sat beside him tired.

"Good morning, Mom." he said, still sleepy.

"Good morning, dear."

"Oh, I thought that Andy is here." Sharon thought for a moment.

"No, Andy is not here. He is not required to be here." Sharon said sharply. Rusty was surprised. Why did she say that? He was completely confused. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang again. She continued with her breakfast, while Rusty looked at her questioningly.

"Mom, the phone ...- ''

"I know. Let's ringing. I'm not able to talk to someone this morning."

"Oh, I understand, but if this is Andy?" Sharon sighed.

"Especially Andy. Rusty, can you not ask questions, please?" Rusty nodded slightly. He knew there was something between them, but he didn't want to question more, knowing it would make things worse.

* * *

A little later during the day, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtful. She wanted to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't . She gently took off her glasses, leaned back and closed her eyes. She really wanted to have this chance with Andy, but she sensed that they will never have it. A knock on the door distract her from her thoughts. The door opened and there stood Andy. She sighed wearily. Should she talk to him? She knew that he loved her, but she wasn't able to fulfill his desire.

"Sharon, can we talk?" Sharon nodded unanswered. Andy stared at her for a long time, until finally decided to break the silence between them.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why did you ignore my calls?" he asked, expecting a clear reason. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Andy, I just felt tired and I wasn't able to talk. I'm sorry." Andy sat down beside her and gently took her hand.

"Sharon, tell me, what happens? You stay away from me for a few days. You don't answer my calls. When I offer you to go to dinner or to the movies, you refuse. Why? What is the reason?" Andy looked at her pleadingly as she avoided his gaze.

"Sharon, look at me." he said quietly. Sharon looked sadly into his brown eyes.

"Sharon, I know something's bothering you. Tell me." Sharon sighed, tears filled her eyes.

"Andy, I'm sorry." she said.

"Sorry? Why?" he asked, confused.

"Andy, I know, you have a great desire to have our child, but you must realize that this is impossible and that will never happen." Tears silently streamed down her face, but Andy instantly wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Sharon, what are you talking about? I don't understand. '"

"Andy, I can't birth a child of my age. It's not possible. I'm sorry that I can't fulfill your great desire." Andy hushed and hugged her tight.

"Sharon, I listened. Now you'll hear me." he said, cleared his throat and continued, "Look, Sharon, several times, I repeated that the baby is not an option. I love you and I'll love you until my last breath. You're the love of my life. I can't live without you. You can't blame yourself for that. What if we don't have a child? My love for you will never fall. " Sharon smiled softly in his arms.

"Oh, Andy, you're such a nice person. I'm grateful that I have you in my life." she confessed. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm lucky Sharon. You're the only woman for me. I love you very much." Sharon looked back into his brown eyes in which she found herself. ''

"However, I would like to have this chance together, but I lose hope for that every day." she sighed. Andy took her hand again.

"Sharon, we must not lose hope. I believe that we'll have this chance together. You'll see, everything will be fine." He tried to reassure her. They looked at each other lovingly while at one time detective Sykes interrupted them.

"Sorry Captain, but the suspects are in the interview room." Sharon nodded, "I'm coming immediately." She took her glasses and followed Sykes. Andy decided to stay in her office to continue the conversation. At one point Provenza saw his friend's dark face and went to him. He put his hand on his shoulder. Andy was startled.

"Hey, Provenza, any problem?" he asked.

"No, Flynn, no problem, but it seems that you have. What's happening?" he asked concerned. Andy sighed. He couldn't tell anything though he needs. But it was their secret with Sharon.

"Nothing Provenza. I'm just tired."

"Hmm ... it doesn't just look tired. You and the captain acting weird. I feel that ...-"

"I told you that there is no problem." Andy interrupted abruptly left the office and returned to his desk to avoid all questions.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came out of the interview room.

"Sharon." a female voice called after her. Sharon recognized her voice. It was Andrea. Her best friend. She smiled and hugged her tight.

"How are you, Sharon?"

"Oh, let's talk in my office." she said, and the two went inside. Andrea sat next to Sharon, but she could feel her anxiety.

"Sharon any problem?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andrea, I don't know what to think." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, what's happening? '"

"Andrea, you know Andy's wish, actually you're the only one who knows. But I'm confused. I feel guilty. '"

"Guilty? Why? '"

"Andrea, I really want to have a child with Andy, but every day I lose hope. I know that this may not happen. But I don't want to disappoint Andy."

"What Andy thinks on that point?"

"He says that the baby is not an option and that loves me, but I know that he wants this baby. I don't know what to do, really. ''

"Sharon, Andy loves you. Despite all, he'll continue to love you. He'll not want another woman, even if she's able to give him a child. Because he loves only you. He can't live without you." Andrea's words were reassured Sharon.

"Oh, Andrea, thank you. You always give me courage." Andrea smiled softly.

"I'm your friend Sharon. And think positively. I'm convinced that you and Andy will have this chance together. And please, stop thinking you're old." Sharon laughed slightly.

"I hope you're right." A few minutes later, Andrea came out of Sharon's office and met with Andy.

"Oh, Andrea, I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, I decided to visit Sharon. ''

"I'm glad, she needs." he sighed. Andrea put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be more careful with Sharon, she's in a delicate condition. I tried to convince her to think positively and don't lose hope. But she needs your support."

"I know Andrea. I tried to calm her, but you know she's stubborn. But she should understand that I will always be next to her no matter what happens." Andrea smiled softly.

"I know. It might be good to go tonight for dinner together?"

"I'll ask her and will try to convince her. '"

"Great." Andrea left and Andy went back into Sharon's office. She gathered her folders in the drawer. She looked at Andy with a slight smile.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Andy sighed and walked over to her.

"Just... you're so beautiful Sharon ... I can't take my eyes of you." Sharon blushed slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"Andy, please, stop. Not in my office. '"

"Oh, Sharon, just a kiss." he insisted. Sharon smiled and stepped back.

"Look, we'll talk after work."

"Oh, well .." Andy frowned. Sharon laughed.

"Andy, stop acting like a child. ''

"Well, I just want to be alone with you." Sharon kissed him gently and said softly, "We'll be." Andy smiled. Obviously, Sharon's mood had changed.

********...********

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in Sharon's apartment . Rusty was with friends outside as always . Andy was happy to be alone with Sharon. He loved those beautiful moments between them. They sit on the couch holding each other. He gently stroked her hair.

"Sharon, promise me you'll not blame yourself. Even if we don't have a child, I'll always be there." Sharon smiled softly.

"I know, dear. I promise." Andy kissed her gently and passionately. The kiss grew deeper.

* * *

 _ **A few days later ...**_

Sharon opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. She knew late for work, but she had no power. Rusty was having breakfast in the kitchen. She slightly rubbed her eyes. She saw a little dull. Eventually, she was able to change her clothes and went to Rusty in the kitchen. Sensing the smell of pizza, she put her hand to her mouth.

"Rusty, what's that smell?" she asked coughing.

"It's pizza Mom. This morning I took the pizza for us. ''

"Oh, no, the smell makes me sick."

"Mom, you love pizza." Rusty was confused. His mother had never behaved like that before. She feeling that can throw up every moment and ran to the bathroom. This startled Rusty. Sharon vomited several times. She emerged from the bathroom in emaciated form.

"Mom, sit down." said Rusty concerned. "Are you okay?" Sharon smiled softly, "I'm fine, don't worry. '"

"Mom, why are you puke?"

"Oh, yesterday I overdo with the food certainly is that." Rusty was still worried.

"Mom, it might be something serious. If is... cancer ..." Sharon hushed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rusty, I'm sure it's not cancer. Calm down." But Rusty couldn't help to think about it. He couldn't lose another mother.

* * *

The whole day, Sharon felt tired and dizzy. She couldn't concentrate on her work. She still didn't understand what was happening to her. But one enjoyable visit had made her feel better. When Sharon saw Nicole, she immediately hugged her.

"How are you, Sharon?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Very well. I decided to visit you."

"What a pleasant surprise. Did you see your father?"

"Yes, I just talked to him." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'm happy. I didn't expect this wonderful surprise. ''

"Oh, I just wanted to see you." Sharon smiled softly. When the two came out of the office, Sharon felt dizziness and Nicole took her gently.

"Sharon, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh, yes, just tired."

"If you want to postpone the coffee for another time? '"

"Oh, no, let's go." Sharon insisted. Nicole agreed unhappily. Sharon moved slowly, still dazed. Andy saw them and came to them.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smile.

"We go for coffee, but Sharon feels dizzy." said Nicole immediately. Andy was worried.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" Sharon smiled.

"Oh, Andy, stop worrying. I'm fine. '"

"Sharon, really, if you want to go another way?" Nicole repeated. Sharon sighed.

"Maybe. I'm really sorry Nicole. ''

"Oh, Sharon, no need to regret it. If you're tired, go back to home."

"I'll take you." Andy insisted.

"Andy, I can handle it." said Sharon.

"No Sharon, I'll take you." Nicole smiled.

"Sharon, let dad take you. You're not fine. You look pale." Sharon nodded unhappily.

"Oh good." She really didn't feel well.

* * *

While Andy was driving, he felt Sharon's tension.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Andy, stop the car." she commanded. Andy stopped. Sharon got out of her car and vomited several times. Andy was shocked. He pulled her hair back slightly to be able to help her. After a few minutes, Sharon began to breathe deeply to calm yourself.

"Sharon, what's wrong with you?" asked Andy confused. Sharon put his hand on his stomach.

"Andy, let's talk home." Andy helped Sharon to the car. Before they got home, Sharon sighed and said, "Andy, can you stop at a pharmacy?" Her voice was trembling.

"But why?"

"Please don't ask questions." she said sharply. Whether what she guessed had happened? Whether they would have this second chance with Andy? Slight smile filled her face, her hands still shaking. Sharon bought three pregnancy tests. She put them carefully in her purse. When they were home, Andy and Rusty were talking in the living room, while Sharon was in the bathroom. She had to wait three minutes for the result. These were the longest three minutes of her life. She was afraid of the outcome. She carefully took the tests in hand. She was shocked. There were two pink lines. All three were positive. It was the happiest moment for her. She was pregnant. She was really pregnant and expecting a baby with Andy. She was so excited to tell him the news. She was on the verge of losing all hope. But now everything was clear. She was pregnant. She would have that chance with Andy.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. Happiness

_**A/N: This is the fifth chapter. I hope you like it! And please leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

Sharon was willing to break the news to Andy. She was still shocked by the pregnancy. She had never expected to happen. She was happy, but now had to find the right way to tell Andy. She knew that he would be very happy. His wish would come true. Sharon put her hand on her belly and smiled. She could hear Andy and Rusty's voices from the living room. She had to share first with Andy to be able to share with their children and the team. She put the tests in her pocket, washed her face and walked to the living room with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, sitting next to Andy.

"Nothing special, just talking about a movie." Andy said with a slight smile.

"Mom, I need to talk to a friend on the phone, excuse me." Rusty said, wanting to leave them alone.

"No problem, dear." He kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his bedroom. Sharon sighed, her hands still shaking. Andy gently hugged her and snuggled in her silky hair.

"Do you feel better?" he asked concerned. Sharon smiled.

"Very well, even more than expected." Andy was surprised.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? You was constantly dizzy and you throw up on the way home." Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, I have to tell you something." Andy was worried.

"Something bad?"

"Oh, no, something very good, Andy." She smiled broadly. Andy was totally confused.

"Oh, Sharon, please tell me. What's going on?" Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "Andy, today I felt dizzy and I was throwing ...- '"

"Yes, I know this."

"Andy, don't interrupt me. Your wish ...-"

"Look, Sharon, forget about that desire. I told you that the baby is not an option. Stop blaming yourself." Sharon sighed.

"Oh, my God! Andy, you don't understand me. I want to tell you that all the signs relate to your desire. "Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Wait, Sharon ... Signs of my desire?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"No, I really... I don't understand." he admitted.

"Oh, you still don't understand Andy? I ... I'm pregnant Andy. Your wish will come true, our desire." Andy was frozen. _Pregnant_ ... It was the only word he had heard.

"Sharon, you ... Really?" he asked to be sure.

"Yes Andy, I just found out I'm pregnant." she took the tests from her pocket and handed them to Andy. He stared a long time at the tests. He smiled gently and tenderly kissed Sharon.

"I can't believe Sharon, this is true. '"

"Yes Andy, I couldn't believe it, but it's true. We'll become parents." Andy hugged her hard. Happiness filled his heart. His desire to have a child with Sharon had come true. He looked into her green eyes shining with happiness.

"Sharon, I still can't believe it. Our wish will come true. ''

"Yeah Andy, I can't believe it too. I was on the verge of losing all hope in an unexpected moment I realized I'm pregnant. '"

"Sharon we'll have a child, our child." He put his hand on her belly. She put her on his. She smiled softly.

"I'm very happy. I'm happy that we'll have this chance together." Andy kissed her forehead.

"At the moment I feel the happiest man in the world. I'm really happy that you carry my child."

"Oh, Andy ... You're so different from Jack."

"I know that." he assured her. Sharon sighed.

"When I was pregnant with Emily and Ricky, Jack was gone. He was just a drunkard, he never was a real father to my children. I had to cope all alone with the difficulties. I was a mom and dad. Everything was so difficult. I never had Jack's support as a husband and father." Andy put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sharon, I understand completely. You're experienced many difficulties, you were a strong woman. But now everything is different. I'm with you. And always I'll be. I'll be there for you and our child whatever happens. I love you. And I'm not like Jack. " Sharon smiled gently and took his hand.

"I know you're not like Jack. You're very different. I'm confident that my child will have a real father. I love you." Andy kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon pulled back slightly.

"Nevertheless, I don't know how to tell the kids. ''

"Sharon, don't worry. I'm convinced that they will be happy."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not convinced, moreover, and the team ... -'

"Sharon, stop to think about it. We'll tell them, maybe at dinner." Andy smiled encouragingly.

"I hope you're right." Suddenly Sharon's face paled and she again fled to the bathroom. Andy decides to wait outside the door. When Sharon vomited several times, she came out with a towel on her mouth. Andy took her gently in support. He took her into the bedroom carefully. Sharon lay down on the bed slowly. Andy put pillows behind her. He smiled softly and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Everything's fine."

"I'm glad. When will you announce the news to others?" Sharon sighed.

"I still don't know. I'd like to go to the doctor to be sure. Will you come with me?" Andy gently took her hand.

"Sharon, how can you say that? Of course I'll come with you. I'll always be with you when you need it." Sharon smiled. She was so happy that she will have a child with Andy and he really was going to be a good father. She had no doubts.

* * *

That night, however, Sharon couldn't sleep. She constantly throw up. Andy had stayed with her, to be able to take care of her. When at one moment, Sharon emerged from the bathroom in emaciated appearance, she encountered Rusty who looked at her questioningly. He didn't understand his mother's sudden change.

"Mom, you okay? Why you puking again?" Rusty's question was difficult for Sharon. She didn't know what to say. At this point, Andy came for support.

"How are you kid? Is there a problem?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, no. I just went into the kitchen for a glass of water, but when I saw that mom throws again, and I stopped."

"It's okay, Rusty. Your mother's fine, just today she overdo with the food."

"Oh, I see. I hope that's the truth. Well, good night." he said, kissing his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andy, thanks for your help. '"

"Always honey. But Rusty doubt in us. He's really smart." Sharon smiled.

"He is. Now let's go in the bedroom. In the morning we have to go to the doctor to make sure." Andy nodded slightly.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. The time was almost seven in the morning. The sun illuminated the entire room. She rubbed her eyes slightly and saw Andy standing before her. She stood up slightly. Andy sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning, Andy. "

"Do you feel better?"

"Oh, I think. Where's Rusty? '"

"He eats breakfast in the kitchen. Your breakfast is waiting for you." he grinned. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andy ... I think that I can't eat something. I feel that I can throw up at any moment." Andy nodded.

"I understand. Let's then to get ready for the appointed with the doctor." Sharon got out of bed slowly changed her clothes and went to the kitchen with Andy. Rusty had already finished his breakfast. Sharon kissed him on the cheek and took raspberry tea.

"Good morning, mom. How are you feeling?" he asked concerned. Sharon sat beside him.

"Don't worry dear, I'm fine. '"

"I'm glad. Nevertheless, you should see a doctor." Sharon smiled.

"Oh, I already have an appointment." Rusty nodded.

"Well, Rusty, are you okay?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Andy. I hope you're okay. '"

"Yes, I'm fine." Andy turned slightly toward Sharon, "Sharon, is time for your appointment."

"Of course." Sharon kissed again Rusty on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself." Rusty sighed.

"Well, I'm not a child. "Sharon laughed.

"You'll always be a child for me. "Andy smiled.

"Well Sharon, Rusty's right. He's not a child and he can take care of himself."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the hospital and waited in the waiting room. Andy took Sharon's hand. She snuggled against him. Although she was happy, she felt fear. Andy kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

'Yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried. ''

"Everything will be fine." Andy said encouragingly. When the doctor called them, Sharon's heart would stop.

"What you worry Mrs. Sharon?" asked the doctor. Sharon sighed.

"I puke a few days and I feel dizzy ... and I doubt that I'm pregnant." Sharon said uncertainly.

"I see, let's check it out." said the doctor with a smile. After the examination, Sharon was holding Andy's hand. Andy was also waiting.

"Congratulations, Sharon! You're pregnant!" the doctor said with a smile. Sharon looked into Andy's eyes. She felt happy, but Andy was worried.

"Doctor, this pregnancy would be dangerous for Sharon?" The doctor sighed.

"I know you worry. I can't lie. The pregnancy would be risky, there will be danger for Sharon and the baby. But if you want this child, then I can't say anything. I'll prescribe some vitamins. Mrs Sharon, you have to rest for a longer time during this period also restrict the working time. " Explained the doctor. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Thank you very much." Sharon smiled.

"If you feel any discomfort, please immediately come here." the doctor warned.

"Of course, doctor, I'll personally take care of it." Andy assured. When Sharon and Andy went out of the hospital, Sharon could feel Andy's tension.

"Andy, are you okay?" Andy sighed.

"Sorry Sharon. Maybe I'm guilty." Sharon was confused by his words.

"Andy, I don't understand. '"

"Sharon, I was asked to have a child, but maybe that was a mistake." Sharon took his hand.

"Why a mistake?"

"Sharon, you and the baby will be in danger. The pregnancy would be risky, I don't want your life to be at risk for me. I feel guilty." Sharon smiled slightly.

"Andy, I want this child. I know that everything will be fine. Despite the risky pregnancy. We knew that at my age it will be difficult, but not impossible. You'll be a great father again soon." Andy nodded and kissed her gently.

"I love you Sharon and I don't want to lose you."

"I'll always be there Andy. And now, let's go to work." she smiled.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office. The vomiting continued, but she was happy with the thought that she will have a child with Andy. An enjoyable visit, fulfill her day.

"Oh, Andrea. I'm so glad you're here." Sharon hugged her. Andrea sat beside her.

"I decided to see you. How are you? '"

"Very well, even more than expected." Andrea was surprised.

"Any reason?" Sharon smiled softly.

"I have a great reason. ''

"Oh, tell me Sharon, I can't wait anymore." said Andrea impatiently.

"Andrea, I learned that ... I'm pregnant." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Pregnant? Sharon, really? '"

"Yes, Andrea. I also couldn't believe it. For several days I was throwing and felt dizzy, and yesterday I did a pregnancy test. It was positive. And this morning I was at the doctor with Andy, who confirmed my doubts. " Andrea hugged her friend.

"Sharon, I can't believe it. This is great news. I imagine how happy's Andy." Sharon sighed.

"Yes, he is. But he is concerned about me. He feels guilty because the pregnancy is risky and there is a risk for me and the baby. I tried to reassure him that everything would be okay, but I don't know." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, I'm confident that everything will be fine. Andy just loves you and worry about you."

"Oh, I know that. ''

"When you tell the kids? '"

"I and Andy will organize a dinner and invite everyone. The children, the team, you too. '"

"Oh, great." Andrea said with a smile.

"Nevertheless, I worry about children and the team's reaction." Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"Sharon will all be very happy. Don't think about it. Now you should be happy that you will have a child with Andy." Sharon smiled softly.

"I am. And you always know how to comfort me. '"

"That's why we're friends." Andrea smiled.

* * *

Later in the evening, Andy stood before Sharon in her office.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sharon smiled softly.

"Yes, I'm ready. Andy ... -'"

"Yes dear ... ''

"Tomorrow we'll tell them, right? '"

"Yes, tomorrow, at dinner." he assured her.

"Oh, I hope that everything will be fine. '"

"Don't worry, everything will be all right. Especially when I'm with you." He grinned and kissed her gently. Sharon took her purse and her jacket, turned off the lights, closed the door and went home with Andy.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Special dinner

_**A/N: I'm here with the sixth chapter. Sorry for the delay. Sharon and Andy are happy because all are happy for their news. I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

When Sharon and Andy went home, Rusty watched a movie in the living room. Sharon threw the keys tired and took Andy's hand.

"Andy, I think we should say to Rusty tonight." Andy nodded slightly.

"You're right. We know that he'll ask for the examination. Let's tell him." Sharon took a deep breath.

"I'm so worried by his reaction." Andy put his hand on Sharon's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sharon, I'm convinced that Rusty will be happy. And not just he. Tomorrow everyone will understand and be happy for us. Calm down." Together they went into the living room.

"Hey, you come early." said Rusty still watching the movie.

"We didn't have much work and Sharon had to rest." Andy explained. Rusty nodded slightly. Sharon sat next to Rusty, her hands shaking. Rusty saw his mother's tensions and looked at her.

"Mom, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes dear, don't worry." Rusty, however, was convinced that she was hiding something and began to question her.

"Mom, I think you hide something. You behave pretty weird." Sharon sighed and took his hand.

"Rusty, I must tell you something important." Rusty looked at her questioningly. At this point, Andy handed a glass of water to Sharon.

"I think you will need." he said with a smile and sat down beside her. Rusty was totally confused.

"Wait a minute, I really don't understand anything. What's happening? '"

"Actually, your mother will tell you something important." Andy said and squeezed Sharon's hand to give her courage.

"Well, Rusty, it's really very important." Sharon said in a hoarse voice.

"Well, I understand, but you're scaring me. '"

"No Rusty, is nothing bad." Andy assured.

"Okay, then what is it? Besides, I forgot to ask, how was the examination?" Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"We want to talk exactly about this. The examination was good and we got some good results in some degree." Sharon smiled. Rusty's curiosity grew, and he was eager to learn the truth.

"Well, will you tell me finally?" he asked disgruntled.

"Well, Sharon, tell him, otherwise I'll do it." said Andy.

"All right. Rusty, we learned that ...-" Sharon's hands trembled and she didn't know how to say it to her son.

"We understand that your mother is pregnant." said Andy. Rusty's eyes widened and he went into shock. For a moment, silence fell between them. Sharon looked at Rusty. She took his hand.

"Rusty, why didn't you say anything?" I know this is very strange at my age, I know you'll probably tell me that I'm crazy to have another child at this age and ...- "

"Mom, stop. Why do you say that? I'm happy, even a lot." Rusty smiled. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Wait a minute ... You're happy?" asked Sharon.

"Yes mom. Actually I didn't expect such news, but I always wanted to have a brother or sister, and now my dream will come true." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Rusty! I was so afraid of your reaction."

"Why should I react badly to that good news?" Andy smiled and took his hand.

"Your mother worries about everything kid. '"

"Oh, Andy, and although I'm happy, I still can't understand how it happened so suddenly." Sharon grinned.

"No, Rusty, this didn't happen suddenly. We think this idea long ago."

"Actually, Rusty, I think I have to tell the truth. The truth is that I asked Sharon to have our child. It was my desire and I'm glad that she accepted despite her age." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Oh, I see. Very nice. The others know that? '"

"No, tomorrow we'll tell them at dinner. "Explained Sharon. Rusty kissed his mother.

"Great Mom. This is really great news. Then I'll go to my room. '"

"Rusty?" Rusty turned slightly toward his mother.

"Yes Mom. '"

"Don't you want to have dinner? '"

"Oh, no, I had dinner with friends."

"I understand." Sharon nodded slightly. Rusty went to his room and Andy sat down next to Sharon. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"See? Everything was fine." Sharon smiled and snuggled against him.

"Yes, but how will react the others?" Andy sighed.

"Sharon, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." He kissed her gently.

"Well, I promise that I'll not think about that. ''

"This is what I want." Andy said with a smile. He looked at his watch. "Sharon, let's have dinner. I don't want the baby to be hungry." He grinned. Sharon laughed and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, don't start right now. This is the first month. You can't repeat the same thing nine months." she said. Andy sighed.

"Well, you're the boss. You just have to eat healthy. You heard what the doctor said. "Sharon took his hand.

"Don't worry. This isn't my first pregnancy. I know how to eat." Sharon went into the kitchen annoyed. Andy followed her. Sharon took a few dishes and put them on the table, shunning Andy's eyes. She knew he is worried, but she was pretty good.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't do this, I'm just worried about you." Sharon turned and looked at him.

"Andy, I'm fine. You have to understand that. Besides, I'll work until the end of my pregnancy. ''

"But, Sharon, how you will assigned to this risk? Our work is ...- ''

"Andy, stop. Don't start again. I don't want to hear." she said firmly. Andy took her hand.

"Well, I'm sorry, really. Please Sharon, understand me. But I promise that I'll not be worried." Sharon smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I hope it will be so. And now, let's have dinner because I feel pretty hungry. "She chuckled. Andy grinned.

* * *

During the night, Sharon again couldn't sleep. The vomiting continues, and Andy was waiting for her in front of the bathroom. After vomited several times, Sharon emerged from the bathroom in emaciated form. Andy took her hand and helped her to the bedroom. Sharon lay down on the bed. Andy put pillows behind her.

"How do you feel?" he asked concerned. Sharon smiled.

"Better, don't worry. This is completely normal."

"Sorry Sharon." She looked at him questioningly.

"This time, for what? '"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have to ask to have a child, I feel guilty. I can't stand to watch this." Sharon sighed and took his hand.

"Andy, I told you a few times. I'm very happy that we'll have our child. Please stop blaming yourself." Andy nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay."

"Andy?"

"Yes, honey. '"

"I want to ask you something."

"Of course."

"You invite Nicole, right? I really want she also to be here." Andy smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, she'll also be here. And I can assure you that Nicole will be happy."

"Oh, how do you know that?" Sharon asked curiously.

"Well, well. Nicole always wanted a brother or sister. Like Rusty. I'm confident that she'll be happy, although after many years." Sharon laughed.

"Oh, good. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a tough day for us." Andy nodded slightly and turned off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and saw that Andy isn't there. She rubbed her eyes slightly and looked at the clock. The time was seven and she was late for work. She quickly got out of bed, changed her clothes and went into the kitchen, where Andy and Rusty eating breakfast together. With quick steps she walked up to them.

"Well, why did nobody wake me up?" she asked sternly.

"Sharon, calm down. A little while ago I talked to Provenza. He said that there is no an important case. I just wanted you to sleep a little longer because last night you couldn't because of vomiting." said Andy. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Mom, sit down." Rusty suggested. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you dear."

"Well, tonight is a big night, huh?" Rusty smiled.

"That's right kid." Andy chuckled.

"Please, don't talk about it. I'm still worried about the reactions of the children and the team." Sharon frowned. Andy and Rusty laughed.

"Enough, Sharon. They'll be happy. This is good news." said Andy.

"Yes mom, why should they react badly to that good news?"

"Oh, I don't know. I hope you're right. '"

"Just calm down." Andy said and handed her a glass of orange juice.

"I don't know about you, but I'm late for college. I'll see you tonight." Rusty said, and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Beware." Sharon warned.

"You also." He grinned and left. Andy looked carefully to Sharon and gently took her hand.

"Why don't you eat anything?" Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You think that I can eat in this state? '"

"Oh, yes, I forget, but you can't stay hungry. ''

"Don't worry, I'll eat something at the office. Now let's go to work. It's too late." Andy nodded disgruntled.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon sat wearily in her office. The vomiting continued, she was dizzy and couldn't concentrate on her work. The team, however, understand the changes in their captain. On the other hand, Andy was ready to invite them to a special dinner.

"Well, now I have to tell you something." said Andy and everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Provenza asked curiously.

"Tonight, I and Sharon invite you to dinner. '"

"Dinner?" Sykes said in surprise.

"Is there any reason?" Sanchez asked.

"Come tonight and you'll understand. We invited everybody. We invited Emily, Ricky and Nicole also because I and Sharan, want to tell you something very important." Andy said and walked to Sharon's office. Provenza threw his folders and sat down at his desk.

"I think they're hiding something serious." he muttered.

"Yes, otherwise why invite absolutely everybody?" said Tao.

"Mike got a point. By the way where's Buzz?" Julio asked.

"I think he was in the murder room." Sykes said.

"Does anyone know the reason for this dinner?" asked Provenza.

"No, but I think Andrea Hobbs knows." Amy said.

"How can you be sure that she knows?" Mike asked.

"Please. Andrea is the captain's best friend. I'm sure she knows. ''

"She'll also attend, right?" Julio asked.

"Of course." Amy said. Sharon sat wearily, while Andy was holding her hand.

"Do you feel better?" he asked concerned.

"I think so. I just feel tired."

"This is normal. I want to tell you that I told the team for the dinner. Of course, they were quite surprised." Andy informed. Sharon sighed and put her hand on her belly.

"I hope that tonight will be fine. ''

"I have no doubts." Andy smiled.

* * *

The evening was calm. The guests had already arrived and were eager to hear the news. Sharon sat on the couch with her children, while Andy was with the team.

"Mom, what's so important for us to be here?" Emily asked.

"Yes, really. It should be pretty important." Ricky added. Sharon grinned.

"You'll find out soon."

"I think that's pretty important. Dad likes to make surprises." Nicole frowned.

"Well, do you want a glass of water?" asked Rusty.

"We're not thirsty. Why?" Emily asked, confused.

"I think you will need." Rusty chuckled and went into the kitchen. Provenza gently nudged Andy.

"When you tell us about this big news?" Andy laughed.

"Be patient, you will learn." After a few minutes, all ate dinner together, but their curiosity grew. Sharon and Andy stood up. Andy took Sharon's hand and looked into her eyes with a smile to give her courage. Sharon cleared her throat, ready to talk.

"Can we have everyone's attention?" she asked. They all looked at them, only Andrea, was smiling.

"I and Andy have to tell you something very important. Yesterday I found out that...-" Sharon sighed. Provenza took a glass of water.

"We found that Sharon's pregnant with our child." Provenza suddenly choked.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Andrea.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just can't believe what I hear now."

"I'm pregnant, what's so funny?" Sharon asked annoyed. For a moment, everyone froze. Rusty grinned.

"Hey, this means that ... I'll become a sister?" asked Nicole.

"Exactly." Andy said calmly.

"My God! We'll have a brother or sister." Emily said.

"Emily, you become sister! "Said Ricky.

"You become a brother!" she chuckled.

"This is great news Captain." Amy said.

"Oh, yes, definitely." Sanchez said. Sharon and Andy sighed with relief that all reacted well.

"How much I worried about your reactions as my age ...-"

"Captain, you're still young." Mike smiled.

"Mike is right." Buzz confirmed. Sharon and Andy laughed. Provenza still coughing.

"God, man, you okay?" asked Andy worried.

"After this news ... I'm still better. I just didn't expect this." Provenza admitted.

"Enough Provenza, no one was expecting it, but it's their life and we're all happy for them." Andrea said with a smile. Provenza nodded slightly. Sharon and Andy were happy because everyone was happy for them.

* * *

When the guests are gone, Sharon and Andy sat on the sofa wearily. Andy hugged Sharon tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Everything went well. Now you calm?" he asked.

"Of course. Pretty good. I'm relaxed because everyone's happy. ''

"Now we can sleep calmly." Andy grinned and stroked her belly. Sharon smiled and put her hand on his.

"Definitely."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


End file.
